


Your Beauty Must Be Rubbing Off

by anyothergirl415



Series: Loveland High verse [9]
Category: CW Network RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t like no one noticed. Of course, someone always does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Beauty Must Be Rubbing Off

**Case Study**

 _Subjects_

Jared Padalecki – seventeen years old, six foot something, loveable persona, tendency to touch too much. Currently dating Jensen Ackles for two? Three months? Date not specifically known.

Jensen Ackles – seventeen years old, just under six foot, slightly shy and quiet, always stops to say hello. Currently dating Jared Padalecki, see above.

Michael Rosenbaum – seventeen years old, somewhere around six feet, _weird_ , full of more information than any person could ever want to know. Currently dating Misha Collins since sometime around the beginning of the year.

Misha Collins – maybe seventeen? Uncertain. Also weird, quiet, intense eyes, certainly hiding something. Sources suggest he’s either a male prostitute or teacher spy, not certain on either. Currently dating Michael Rosenbaum, see above.

Chad Michael Murray – seventeen years old, never got close enough to guess height, snarky, rude, douche. Rumors (only heard from J’s) regarding inappropriate behavior with authority figure, must pursue.

Mr. (Christian) Kane - ??? shorter than me, English teacher, drama teacher. Caught occasionally watching Chad Murray with intense eyes, possible desire to get involved with student, definitely worth looking into.

 **Certainly the most interesting six people in the school, quite certainly more interesting than me.**

  


Loveland High School might as well be a TV show. At least, that was how Tom felt about it. Honestly, ABC Family should just come on in and plop down, see the world through his eyes for a few days and take notes. They would quite easily get enough material to make at least two seasons, maybe more. They could call it _The Gay and the Restless_ or something.

Though maybe HBO should come instead because Tom was fairly certain there were some things happening in the halls of his high school that wouldn’t be appropriate for underage viewers.

The most interesting drama was not happening amongst the crowd that most people might assume. In fact, Tom cared very little about the popular kids and who they were screwing; they weren’t the ones worth watching. Being an outcast, being shy and quiet and prone to a certain style of dress labeled him as an _emo_. Tom wasn’t, actually he wasn’t quite sure what _emo_ was. Overly emotive? Nah, Tom didn’t do much in the way of over stating any of his emotions.

What he did though was watch. And listen. And maybe take notes for a book he could write some time in the future.

  


**Case file: J and J specific**

 _Most notable qualities_

\- Jared touches and talks to _everyone_ , though when he’s talking to Jensen he doesn’t seem to notice others.  
\- Jensen has stopped coming to local hang outs since beginning to date Jared.  
\- Pair hold hands approx. three blocks outside school but never _at_ school.  
\- Jared seen recently talking privately to ex-girlfriend Sandy, both hugged at the end of convo. Coming out?  
\- Kids not quite as oblivious to the relationship as couple seems to think, though they have yet to take things public. Scared?

 **Further investigation required**

  


“So we were just talking, it was all fine, then suddenly his phone goes off.”

Two lockers down Jared Padalecki was talking to Jensen Ackles. They were an odd pair if only because they used to avoid each other like the plague. Tom had no idea what had happened. He remembered when they were all little and Jensen used to play with Jared, Chad and Mike during recess. Then one year everyone came back from summer break and they weren’t speaking to each other.

Now though, they were attached to each other’s hip and Tom had seen them making out behind the school, murmuring softly to each other and grinning like fools. He suspected that was why Jensen was still sharing a locker with Jared even though his own had been repaired since the flood thing.

Tom was always close enough to hear their conversations but they never seemed to notice.

“His face got all red and I just _knew_ the text had to be from Mr. Kane. I really want to talk to him about it but I think he might freak out like last time.”

“Probably. Then he’ll tell you to fuck off and you’ll get all upset. Seriously Jared, when Chad wants to talk about it he will.”

Ah, the Chad Michael Murray and Mr. Kane thing. Tom had been following along through bits and pieces of conversation regarding it for a few weeks now.

 **That facts gathered thus far:**

\- Chad had a mildly epic crush on the teacher.  
\- The teacher was quite possibly just as interested.  
\- There had been several afternoons of Chad spending time at the teacher’s house.  
\- There had been kissing and touching and quite possibly a blow job.  
\- Chad wouldn’t talk about it.  
\- Jared was dying to know.

There was something very, taboo about the whole thing. Tom was of the opinion though that some things in life required that sense of taboo. It would be boring after all if there wasn’t a dash of dangerous mixed into the plot. Previously Tom had assumed Chad was the antagonist of this melodrama, the clichéd school asshole whose depth spanned no further than the surface.

Recently however Tom was being forced to reevaluate his opinion on the manner. Certainly there was more to Chad than met the eye. It all came in bits and pieces. Of the six people Tom was observing, it seemed like Chad might actually be the most complex. It was irony at its greatest he supposed.

  


**Case File: C and C specific**

 _Observations Noted November 28th – First Period English_

\- Chad never takes notes, though he is always seen writing or doodling. I’m suspecting little hearts with CK in them might be likely.  
\- CK most frequently looks towards Chad during reading sessions. Lines specifically noted today while covering To His Coy Mistress (ironically)  
\- _To walk, and pass our long love's day_  
\- _That long preserv'd virginity_ (side note: not laughing here? A real challenge)  
\- _And tear our pleasures with rough strife_  
\- Chad’s flirting can be noted as small, barely there smiles. The pass of fingers through his hair. Occasional blush when their eyes meet.  
\- Though not previously imagined, C’s relationship might likely be the most serious.  
\- CK might touch other students in passing, on shoulder or arm, refrains from touching Chad however.

 ~~English homework Shakespeare’s Sonnets, pick one to analyize~~

  


Outside the English classroom Jared was waiting for Chad. Tom was a step behind him, having watched Chad hand his paper in and purposefully lock eyes with the teacher for a long beat. There were a thousand things being said between them in that look, Tom wondered how no one else noticed. Secretly though, he prayed they wouldn’t. Don’t ask him why but he was rooting for the unconventional couple.

“Don’t you have an Ackles to be stalking or something?”

Chad looked less than impressed at Jared’s appearance but smiled when his friend grinned. Though Tom would never get it, the friendship between Jared and Chad was quite legendary. They were basically polar opposites, Jared was the nicest guy possibly ever and Chad was, not so much. Whatever the connection though, it seemed to work.

“I was just thinkin’. Man, you know you can use me as an excuse sometime.”

“An excuse for what?”

“Like, if you ever wanted to stay the night somewhere. You could tell your mom you’re staying at my place. I’ll totally cover for you.”

“Are you- _Jesus_ Jared. Are you giving me permission to stay the night at _his_ house? Because really, I never would have been able to if you hadn’t given me the go ahead.”

“Shut up asswipe I’m just _offering_.”

Tom smiled down at his shoes as he opened his locker. He was still close enough to hear, they were still talking too loud. Tom was mildly curious how other people didn’t notice. Or overhear. Where others really so self involved they didn’t even step out of their world and open their eyes to everything else around them?

“Jared, tell Misha that this is yellow.”

Mike and Misha, attached at the hip as usual. Mike was quite clearly wearing a green shirt and Tom turned away to smile. If things were different, Tom was pretty sure he’d be good friends with Mike. They’d never clicked that way though. Back in Elementary school, it was always Mike, Jensen, Jared and Chad. They all lived within minutes of each other, most of their parents were friends, and it had been natural for them to come together.

When they fell apart they’d broken off in twos. And even if they made other friends over the year, it seemed like they’d naturally always been gravitating around and to each other. Now, Jensen joined them and besides the addition of Misha, it was like Elementary school all over again. The five of them laughing and bumping into each other.

“That’s the ugliest _green_ shirt ever.” Chad hooked an arm over Mike’s shoulders and pulled him in. “God Rosey, no wonder you never match.”

“I match well enough.”

This wasn’t the case, Mike’s pants were an offending shade of orange and the green shirt was something along the puke colored nature. So he looked a little like a pumpkin. An old, decaying pumpkin. People stopped noticing Mike’s unusual attire however. He’d been dressing like the odd and bizarre for years.

“Don’t worry Michael, I enjoy you not matching.”

Tom caught the moment of Misha dipping forward and nuzzling his neck. They were an interesting couple. There was a sense of mystery to Misha that Tom was always curious about. The whole school had theories about him, Tom had heard some real crazy ones over the past few months.

 **Case File: Theories about Misha**

\- Killed his parents in freak fit of rage, jury let him go with reasonable doubt (highly unlikely, doesn’t seem like the killer type)  
\- Has secret love child from random straight fling (would account for stains on t-shirt)  
\- Is paranoid schizophrenic, possible OCD issues (would explain the elbow touching)  
\- Relationship with Mike a secret, therefore he’s not inclined to share personal details so no one gets too close and reveals the truth.  
\- Witness Protection? (Seriously though, what a bummer to get stuck with the name Misha)

 _Impossible to determine accurate truths from rumors._

“Being around all you gay’s seriously cramps my style.”

Tom could laugh along with the rest of the group because the noise would go unnoticed, as per usual of course. Chad was an interesting fellow, the way he denied what he so obviously felt for another man. Tom wasn’t sure if it was denying the definite gay feelings or denying feelings at all. He suspected if he knew Chad well enough the boy would tell him all about how he envied the love he saw of his parents, the way he wanted that or something.

Maybe, Tom liked to imagine that he was the sixth member of the group. Things were better off in evens anyway. They just weren’t really aware of his presence.

  


**Case File: Things learned from Mike today**

\- The rectal temperature of the Icelandic codfish is 34 degrees F.  
\- The only fifteen letter word that can be spelled without repeating a letter is uncopyrightable.  
\- Non-dairy creamer is flammable.  
\- There is a town in Newfoundland, Canada called Dildo.  
\- All porcupines float in water  
\- In every episode of Seinfeld there is a Superman somewhere.

  


**Case File: Why I want to be like them**

\- Jared shared the rest of his brownie with Misha when the boy dropped his on the grass during lunch.  
\- Jensen helped Chad with his math homework, Chad ran lines for _Into the Woods_ with him after.  
\- Mike and Misha are hot when they make out.  
\- Mike massaged Jared’s shoulders until Jensen threw a spoonful of corn at him.  
\- They laugh with each other.  
\- They don’t make fun other people even if Chad sneers a lot.

 _Who wouldn’t want to be part of their group?_

  


**Additional Author’s Notes:**

Alright, so some of you might be saying WTF with this latest installment but I decided to give everyone a look at the group from another person’s eyes. It’s unlikely we’ll see more Tom besides in passing mention, but maybe if you can offer a logical reason why! Out of curiosity sake, is there anything specific you love about high school stories and would like to see? The rest of the story line is loosely plotted out but I’m always up for swinging in things people might be interested in.


End file.
